Muv-Luv: Endgame
by Professor JonCel
Summary: Shirogane Takeru is tired of Looping. He's done it countless times with little to no avail of saving anyone he held dear. Now, in a new Loop, he is given the chance to win. And Win he would... even if he lose his humanity... Literally...


**Title:** Muv-Luv: Endgame

 **Crossover** : Muv-Luv x StarCraft

 **Summary** :

Shirogane Takeru is tired of looping. He's done it countless times with little to no avail of saving anyone he held dear. Now, in a new loop, he is given the chance to win. And win he would… even if he lose his humanity… Literally…

 **Author's Notes** :

 **Note 1** : Hello there!

 **Note 2** : This FanFic is a CrossOver of Muv-Luv series (Anime, Manga and Visual Novels) and StarCraft (Game).

 **Note 3** : This will be a Co-op written story with **Drogoth**.

 **Another thing to Note** : this will contain some _'Lore Breaking'_ (Main Character – time travelling further back than it was supposed to be). StarCraft part will do the impossible (they are the _impossible_ ). Many other things that might pop-up in the later chapters.

 **Set on Rated (T).** (Not much blood at the moment. Will change rating depends on the progress of the story)

 **EDIT** : (None/about what changes occurred after posting)

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own (Muv-Luv x StarCraft), they belong to their rightful Creators.

* * *

 **Chapter Zero (Prologue)** : Contact

 **Date/Time** : (Present Day) Some Months before October 2001

 **Location** : Yokohama Base, Japan, Earth

A lone figure stood in the desolated land that was once a bustling city. A cold breeze passed by the figure making it remember what it came for. Using stealth tactics and other unknown 'methods', the figure moved at a steady pace through the city. It used the buildings and other terrain advantages to get closer to its objective unhindered.

It wasn't long before the figure reached a familiar house. It looked at it for a few seconds before going inside. It explored the destroyed house with longing, an emotion it had forgotten long ago. The exploration stopped at a familiar bedroom, there it stopped and laid down. The figure look at the damaged ceiling thinking of what to do to passed the time until night time. Unable to think of anything, it slept throughout the remaining day.

It was night time when the figure had woken up. It looked out the window to see the sun had already set and stars now dominated the sky. It shook its head sideways before straightening up. After flexing itself, it turned towards a base that sat atop of a hill, Yokohama Base.

Yokohama base used to be a school before the BETA invaded. Now, it is home to a large army and secret projects that will help save mankind, if they could make it work. The base is far away enough from the defence line; that is why, the guards and personnel of the base are lax in their base security and jobs. It is the lax attitude towards their security that gave the figure the chance to infiltrate the base without any problem. Added to this, is the fact that the figure has already memorised the base that it can navigate it while sleeping.

Silently, the figure moved through the base while dodging people, entering vents and moving through secret routes that very few people of the base knew of. It remained undetected even as it passed through a hallway with a certain ESPer living in one of the rooms. The figure nodded in satisfaction as it remained hidden from the 'mental' detectors of the base.

It looked around until it found its objective.

 **Professor Kouzuki Yuuko's Office**

* * *

 **Location** : Kouzuki Yuuko's office, Yokohama Base, Japan, Earth

 **Time:** 2300 hours

Professor Kouzuki Yuuko, by general definition known to the figure is a 'mad scientist', mad but NOT bad. She had 'single-handedly' defended humanity from the Alternative V Plan, even if she had to resort in some 'unethical' ways.

Today, the Professor is angry, frustrated and utterly sleep deprived as her plan hit another wall and couldn't continue. Added to the already piled stress was the pressure from the other 'Parties', also known as the Alternative V; they keep pressuring her to give results. They received another 'threat' from her to back off which continued to work, for now.

The Professor sighed tiredly, the umpteenth time for the day. She closed her eyes and buried her face to the desk, feeling the cool surface through the sleeve of her lab coat. She sighed as her head cooled off. The door to her office opened but she didn't bother to look up to see who it was. There was very few people who have entry to her room, especially during late nights. Others have to call her via phone call to have access to her room.

Thinking it was her assistant, named Kasumi, she didn't moved from her position and waited for the meek girl to start whispering to her ears.

"Do you know what time it is? Good children should be in bed by now to grow-up you know?" The Professor jokingly said.

Receiving no reply was not unusual but normally, the meek girl would have started whispering to her by now. She waited and waited but nothing. Confused by the strange behaviour, she released another tired sigh and looked up only to come face to face with something that is definitely NOT the meek girl she had expected.

It took her mind a split second to register what she was seeing; and when it did, her face morphed from tired confusion to utter horror. That split second was more than enough for the figure to move and pin the Professor to the wall. It happened faster than the Professor had thought and with few but calculated movements. She was pinned to the wall, both hands above her head and a giant claw clasping her mouth; one of the claw was stuck between her teeth making her grit at it hard.

The Professor could only gasp through her nose as she suddenly felt pain on her jaw. She opened her eyes and looked directly at the glowing red predatory eye that is staring at her with power and intelligence. Suddenly, the Professor felt so powerless on this situation. She felt her world crumble at the sudden realization that she was about to die at the hand of this… 'Thing'.

The thing is bigger than her in height and density. It resembles a snake or a cobra albeit much larger and longer. Its tail does resemble a snake but it has a wicked looking spike at the tipped end, worst part was it opens and close like a scissor does. Its body is filled with spikes, it had two giant clawed hands. On its back, a weird glowing violet appendices that releases glowing smoke that dissolved through the air; it would later be identified as a 'psychic barrier' and a 'bio-organic stealth module'.

But what scared the Professor the most is the 'head'. Its sharp looking mandible and mouth filled with razor teeth that looked it could chew through TSF armour made her winced. And then there was the eyes, the glowing red eyes that seemed filled with unknown intelligence scares her. It was as if judging her and looking directly into her soul.

The Special strain of the soon to be known Zerg Species opened its mouth wider than the Professor's head. As a human being, the Professor felt fear for the first time in a very long time. She had shrugged of the threats of the Alternative V, stared a barrel of a gun a long time ago and watched unflinching as BETA eat her special forces. But now, she felt her life coming to an end. She closed her eyes in remorse.

' _Am I going to die here? Not even giving humanity hope? A chance? Letting all of those that sacrificed their lives for my plans die in vain?'_

The Professor thought bitterly as she realized that she too is but a human being. She waited for her painful death to come, but it never came. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and was startled when she saw the previously glowing red eye turn into a much softer colour of yellow. Looking at it, she identified what seemed to be an emotions being portrayed from those eyes which shocked her even more.

The soon to be known 'Special' Hydralisk, continued to look at her. Then, it moved its tail towards the chair that has been knocked over on the floor. Gently, the hydralisk set her down into the chair. The Professor looked a bit relieved that the thing has let her go but she's still on guard from their earlier encounter. The thing moved its tail into her desk once more and pulled a drawer. To her surprise, it grabbed her bottle of water and gave it to her using its tail; she was cautious and hesitant in grabbing the water bottle from its tail but she did it anyway.

The Professor drank half of the water bottle which served to calm her greatly. After she drank her water, she looked at the hydralisk which seemed to give off an amused vibe. Her eyebrow twitched in unknown irritation as if she was being made fun of but she stomped it out in order to observe the unknown creature in front of her. She would have thought it to be a new BETA strain but stopped herself from thinking in that direction when the thing's eye flashed red at her.

The Hydralisk turned to her table and sniffed before making a b-line towards a clean sheet of paper. This behaviour of the creature greatly intrigued the Professor but made sure to keep a distance from it. Curiously, its tail grabbed a pen that was by the floor and started scribbling at the paper. The Professor was overcome by curiosity as the unknown creature continued scribbling with difficulty but with intelligence.

The Hydralisk finished scribbling on the paper and mentioned the paper to the Professor. She didn't move from her sit and looked at the creature like it grew two more heads. The hydralisk actually rolled its eye which surprised the Professor a little bit. It moved its tail to grab the paper then pointed it to her.

The Professor took the paper from the tail and began reading its content. As she read through the content her eyes grew wider and fear once again crept up her spine. She snapped a looked at the creature which seemed to be portraying a smug look on its face. She snapped her eyes from the creature and looked at the paper once more.

The paper is filled with an Equation that no one would ever understand except her. She scanned it over and over to see if her eyes was playing with her but it was not. Now, while it's the same equation it was also different but the most important part about it is that it has the solution to her problem. The equation in her hands can complete her own and by extension complete her project, the 00-Unit.

"How the hell did you know of this equation? Where did you learn it? Moreover, who are you? What are you? And where did you come from?"

The barrage of questions came out fast but filled with calmness and grave seriousness. The thing did not answer her but it moved its claw towards her face and caressed it. The Professor didn't make any move to swat it away and it did not surprise her anymore. She intently looked at it in the eye which the creature returned. It stopped after a few seconds later and backed away. It bent its body and produced a document envelop covered in plastic. The tail grabbed it on the floor and shook off the slimy stuff before handing it over to the Professor.

The Professor gently grabbed the plastic covered envelop before greedily destroying the plastic packaging. She open it and scanned the papers' contents. She was shock once more as the papers inside are all filled with the same familiar equation she was given a while ago. She then heard a slithering sound and found that the creature is now backing away into the dark corner of the room. She was about to call out to it and say something when the creature beat her to it; which left the Professor shell shocked and frozen to the bone.

"We will meet again, Yuuko-sensei."

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

 **Author's Notes 2** : Questions and Answers!

Key to understand: 'Questions and Answers!'

 **Name** : Person asking the Question.

 **Q(number)** : Question and Number

 **A(number)** : Answer and Number

* * *

Thank you for Reading.

 **Credits** to **Drogoth** for giving me the chance to make this FanFic and for the Many Many More Ideas we are currently sharing with one another.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
